It's My Life
by Bookworm
Summary: Neville gets his say. Snape gets what he deserves. I get a headache from the stupidity of this fic. ; ' ) If the formatting's messed up, tough noogies. Blame the paper clip. ; ')


As Harry sat down in Potions class, Snape didn't say a word to him, but to Neville. "So, Longbottom, got here without 

breaking a bone, did you?" he asked with an unpleasant sneer.

Neville looked Snape straight in the eye. "Yes, I did, actually. Why, is it a problem for you?"

That wiped the smirk off Snape's face. "Detention, Longbottom," he hissed. "A month's worth, at least. Talk to me like

that again and it will be expulsion."

But Neville only nodded and smiled to himself. But Harry was worried. Since when did Neville talk to Snape like that? 

Did he have a death wish? Harry glanced at his friend, who was looking quite amused and pleased with himself.

After class Neville stayed behind to arrange his detentions, and Harry and Ron waited outside for him.

Inside, Snape was _extremely _confused. Neville had Trevor, his toad, working on the lighting in the dreary dungeon, 

and he was doing a pretty good job. Neville stood at the front of the classroom. "Before we arrange the detention, Professor 

Snape, I need to tell you something," Neville said, more confident than anyone had ever seen him before.

Snape sneered. "Keep it quick, Longbottom," he said menacingly.

Trevor started a tape cassette, and the spotlight shone on Neville. He started singing:
    
     
    
    _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _
    
    _No silent prayer for the faith-departed _
    
    _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_
    
    _ _
    
    "You're not," Snape said to him with a smirk."With all of your blunders, you definitely get yourself noticed."
    
    _ _
    
    _You're gonna hear my voice _
    
    _When I shout it out loud _
    
    _ _
    
    "Shout _what _out loud, may I ask?" Snape said, raising his eyebrows.
    
    _ _
    
    _It's my life _
    
    _It's now or never _
    
    _I ain't gonna live forever _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    _(It's my life) _
    
    _My heart is like an open highway _
    
    _Like Frankie said _
    
    _ _
    
    "Frankie?" Snape said. [A/N - For all you ignorant ppls, that's Frank Sinatra] "Good God, Longbottom, who is that, one of 
    
    your little invisible friends?"
    
    _ _
    
    _I did it my way _
    
    _I just wanna live while I'm alive _
    
    _It's my life _
    
    _ _
    
    _This is for the ones who stood their ground _
    
    _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _
    
    _ _
    
    "Tommy and Gina now?" Snape inquired, rolling his eyes. "Longbottom, get a life."
    
    _ _
    
    _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _
    
    _Luck ain't even lucky _
    
    _Got to make your own breaks _
    
    _ _
    
    _It's my life _
    
    _And it's now or never _
    
    _ _
    
    "STOP!" Snape bellowed. Neville paused, glanced briefly at Snape, gave him a not-so-innocent smile, and continued.
    
    _ _
    
    _I ain't gonna live forever _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    _(It's my life) _
    
    _My heart is like an open highway _
    
    _Like Frankie said _
    
    _I did it my way _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    _'Cause it's my life _
    
    _ _
    
    _Better stand tall when they're calling you out _
    
    _Don't bend, don't break, Snapie, don't back down _
    
    _ _
    
    Snape laughed - a scary thing to witness. "_You're _telling _me _this, Longbottom? Ridiculous."
    
    _ _
    
    _It's my life _
    
    _And it's now or never _
    
    _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    _(It's my life) _
    
    _My heart is like an open highway _
    
    _Like Frankie said _
    
    _I did it my way _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    __
    
    _It's my life _
    
    _And it's now or never _
    
    _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _
    
    _(It's my life) _
    
    _My heart is like an open highway _
    
    _Like Frankie said _
    
    _I did it my way _
    
    _I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life!_

_ _

Snape sighed. "What was the point of this, Longbottom?" he asked, silently swearing he'd expel Longbottom if this was 

for his torture.

Neville smiled at him and gave a thumbs-up sign to Trevor. "Well, it was sort of a courage-booster," he explained.

"For what?" Snape sneered. 

"For what I'm about to say."

"And, pray tell, what are you going to say?" Snape asked impatiently. His temper - and blood pressure - were rising and his 

patience grew thinner and thinner.

Neville looked Snape straight in the eye. "Leave me the hell alone."

With that, Neville and his newly changed attitude walked coolly out of the dungeons.

[A/N – Dumb, I know. My evil muse made me! And if the formatting doesn't come out right, well, screw it. Oh,yeah, and the 

"don't bend, don't break" line, it was 'baby', but I changed it to Snapie. ;') And "Winky", who

reviewed Everything Hermione Wants, I was perfectly aware that the formatting screwed up. It's the little paper clip's fault! ;') 

But just put up with it, or don't read it. And don't use 'gay' as an insult, because I laugh when I'm called stuff like that, because 

it's ironic: _I'm _getting flamed for being dumb, yet the person who's flaming me is so narrow-minded, they're the ones who are 

dumb. Okay, I'll quit my bitching now. Sorry for that. ;') But I'll probably rewrite this in the near future. And Jenni (you know 

who you are! Mwhahahahahaha!) have you not emailed me because you're being mean? Or school? Or possibly the fic… Oh, 

well. God, I think the author's note is longer than the story! ;') ]


End file.
